


Нормальная семья

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Coraline (2009), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэбкоки переезжают в "Розовый дворец".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нормальная семья

**Author's Note:**

> помним о пуговицах вместо глаз, гайз. Also, в привидениях можно углядеть знакомые черты. :3

Переезд в Орегон – долгий и безумно скучный. Пару раз Норман порывается предложить всем сыграть в одну из тех дорожных игр, которые так популярны у семей из фильмов, нормальных, эталонных семей, но родители слишком заняты перепалкой, а Кортни – своим телефоном. И потому всю дорогу мальчишка смотрит на мелькающих в окне призраков: за четыре тысячи километров их набирается немало. Он бы поговорил и с бабушкой, та никогда не отказывается поболтать, но она умерла год назад. Норману это, конечно, вовсе не мешает с ней общаться, но его семья и так всякий раз устраивает скандалы, стоит ему только заикнуться о том, что он видит призраков. Ведь это ненормально.   
Семья Бэбкоков настолько старается быть нормальной, что давным-давно потеряла баланс. Мать пытается сохранить гармонию, но у отца очень избирательный слух, у сестры – очень опасный возраст, а у самого Нормана… у него – призраки. С таким багажом тяжело быть нормальным.  
Бабушка стучит призрачными спицами и тихо наблюдает за внуком, который украдкой машет рукой зеленоватым фигурам за окном. Их много, и все они настолько разные, насколько могут быть разными мертвецы Америки: тут и индейцы вместе с лошадьми, проносящиеся вглубь прерий, и подростки, разбившиеся на дороге, и парашютисты, и свалившиеся от сердечного приступа на пробежке, и животные со стрелами в боках… В какой-то момент бабушка начинает тихонько напевать одну из тех песен, которые помогали Норману заснуть – и в он и в самом деле засыпает. Ему снится внимательный отец, любящая сестра и мать, которая не относится к нему со снисходительностью. Ему снится семья Бэбкок, которой нет.

Их новый дом похож на особняк с привидениями из второсортных фильмов ужасов, которые так любит смотреть Норман. Вот только стены у здания – в облупившейся розовой краске, и вывеска у въезда гласит «Розовый дворец». Кто в здравом уме станет называть так свой дом? Разве что какая-нибудь помешанная на тарелочках с котятами старушка.  
Кортни при виде нового дома стонет и почти выбегает из машины, чтобы позвонить подруге и пожаловаться на условия. «Я так не смогу» - её любимая фраза. Кортни всю свою жизнь «так не может». Все семнадцать с половиной лет. В Массачусетсе у неё остались «перспективы»: парень, по которому она страдала, школа, которую она ненавидела, и подруги, которые, скорее всего, быстро о ней забудут. 

***  
Мистер и миссис Бэбкок расхваливали дом на все лады. Им нужно было убедить и себя, что переезд – это хороший поворот их семейной истории. А вовсе не единственный выход.  
Норман обошёл весь дом, заглянул за каждую дверь и даже в несколько шкафов, но нигде так и не обнаружил призрака. Старые дома без приведений могли внушать только одно чувство – беспокойство.   
Его ни о чём не спросили, просто бросили это «Вы привыкнете».  
Вы привыкнете.  
Люди ко всему привыкают.

Через несколько дней зарядил дождь и не прекращался до самого конца недели. Кортни очень громко страдала в своей комнате, родители – очень тихо – в своей и в машине, когда уезжали по делам в город, а Норман вместо страданий отыскал дверь, которой раньше не замечал.  
Она была в гостиной, за обоями, которые давно пора было содрать – маленькая, аккуратная и таинственная.  
Если тебе одиннадцать лет, такому вызову почти невозможно противостоять. Особенно если за окном льёт дождь, и отключено электричество.

За дверью оказался тайный проход, что для такого старого дома было, скорее, закономерно, чем странно. Потолок с проходе был низким, а расстояние между стенами – не то чтобы очень большим. Как раз хватит места для мальчишки лет одиннадцати, если тот встанет на четвереньки.

По ту сторону двери Нормана ждала жизнь, которую он видел только во сне.  
Его встретили родители, которым было не всё равно. Его обняла сестра – впервые, кажется, за несколько лет. По ту сторону двери был свет, и не было никакого дождя. Сад под окнами был ухоженным, комнаты – уютными, а еда – вкусной. И семья Бэбкок была такой… нормальной.   
Ну и что, если вместо глаз у них – чёрные пуговицы, в которые страшно смотреть с непривычки? Норман видел вещи и пострашнее. Не всякий призрак выглядит красиво. А что вообще может быть страшнее мертвецов?

Чем чаще Норман исчезал за дверью, тем сложнее было возвращаться. Другая мама не жалела его, Другой папа всегда интересовался, каких призраков Норман видел по пути в Орегон, а Другая Кортни не ходила повсюду с телефоном, словно с какой-то розовой пиявкой, присосавшейся к её уху. Они были настоящей семьёй.  
И однажды Другая мама положила перед Норманом перевязанную бантом коробку. На упаковочной бумаге были нарисованы смешные зелёные привидения, а внутри оказались пуговицы. Аккуратные маленькие пуговички.  
Другим Бэбкокам было сложно сказать «нет».

Норман увидел призраков только тогда, когда его лишили глаз.  
Больно не было. Просто мир вдруг сделался тёмным, как чёрная пуговица, и остались только привычные зеленоватые силуэты. Привычные, но неожиданные - ведь в доме он привидений так и не нашёл.  
Силуэты детей с глазами-пуговицами. Две девочки и мальчик, забившиеся в угол.   
\- Теперь она заберёт и твою жизнь, - с упрёком прошипела одна, самая высокая, одетая в резиновые сапоги и дождевик.  
\- Тише ты, - вторая, в свитере, который ей явно велик, упёрла руки в бока и нахмурила брови. – Мы ведь тоже попались.  
\- Нечего его пугать, - подал голос мальчишка, который так и сидел в углу, понурив голову. – Он ведь нас не видит.  
\- Но я вас вижу, - возразил Норман.  
И тогда призраки подались вперёд.

К тайному проходу Кортни привёл кот. Она бы и с места не сдвинулась, но он выхватил у неё из рук телефон, и ей пришлось лезть через паутину и биться головой о низкий потолок. Ей пришлось выслушать речь о Другой маме, демоне «Розового дворца» и о детях, которых завлекают обманом в паутину, из которой уже не выбраться. Ей пришлось поверить в то, что она не стукнулась головой и не пребывает в коме.  
Кортни нашла Нормана у разбитого зеркала. Через секунду в его осколках отразился паучий силуэт Другой мамы, и им пришлось бежать. Бежать так быстро, как только может бегать семнадцатилетняя девчонка из группы поддержки с одиннадцатилетним братом на руках, подгоняемая стайкой призраков.

Ключ от двери отправляется в колодец, тайный проход замуровывают, кота начинают прикармливать – Кортни даже позволяет ему лежать на своей кровати – и Бэбкоки, наконец, начинают прислушиваться к своему сыну.   
По эту сторону Двери, в реальном мире, в котором родители не верят в привидений, а сестра посвящает себя пустому трёпу в Интернете, на лице Нормана нет чёрных пуговичных прогалов, но он уже отдал своё зрение в обмен на идеальную жизнь, и его не вернуть.

Но с ним остаётся его Другое зрение – то, что позволяет видеть бабулю, которая теперь вяжет свитера для всех новых друзей Нормана, двух девочек и мальчика. Им призрачные зеленоватые свитера приходятся как раз впору.


End file.
